


To A Lost Friend

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh and Horatio remember Speed.</p><p>Post "Lost Son"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To A Lost Friend

She sat at the bar, swirling the liquid in the glass, the ice now melted. She didn't know *why* she was here. Why she'd come to the bar in the first place. She didn't drink, not much at least. Maybe she just needed to be someplace *he* came. Maybe she needed to feel even the slightest connection. A connection that would never be realized again. *He* was gone. She'd never see him again. Never get to hear his laugh or feel his arms around her again.

"Calleigh?" A voice called from behind her.

Turning, she saw Horatio and easily read the concern on his face. "H."

He slid in next to her and took the drink from her hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know," she answered.

"This isn't the answer," he said as he pushed the glass closer to the bartender.

"I know. I just... I don't know."

"Wanted to come someplace *he* did," Horatio finished as if he knew what she couldn't say. He did know. It was partially the reason he was here too. He'd been worried about her and how she was taking Speed's death just as she'd been worried about him. Only for him, he'd sat in the locker room looking at Speed's locker and look at his name. Wishing... Wishing a lot of things... Things he couldn't ever take back or change. "Come on, let's go," he as taking her hand and giving her a gentle tug away from the counter.

"Where we going?" she asked allowing him to lead her through the throng of people.

"Someplace we can talk. Some place we can just go and remember," he answered once they got outside.

She just nodded. It was time for both of them to face the ghost of the man they both loved and missed.


End file.
